How to Lose Arnold in 10 Days
by dyingXdasies
Summary: Both Helga and Arnold are 22 years old trying to make it in the Dog eat Dog world of business. Arnold is offered a promotion if he can get Helga to love him in 10 days. Helga, however, has the same intentions but vice versa. When the past still lingers in the way of their future business jobs what will the duo do? All is fair in love and war; right?
1. Chapter 1

If you like this story check out my fan fic horror in hillwood you will love it. Thanks for reading hope I can collect some readers soon!

Chapter 1

How to get a Gal in 10 days

**Ben**: "You see, the key to this game is being able to read people."

The wind howled a ferocious invisible beast clinging to my chilled bones. My shaggy cornflower hair was whipping around in the wind; as if it hadn't already been untamed enough beforehand. Majority of people did not favor fall weather. Autumn, however, had always been my most favorable season. The leaves faded into vibrant charismatic colors of red, yellow, and orange. The Earth transformed herself gradually and majestically right before the human eye. It was more than Hot Coca and cuddling weather to me. Autumn was the physical manifestation of the fact that everything in life changes including the outside world. My life had always held its most meaningful moments during autumn. As the chilling wind hissed around me I knew Mother Earth carried a muffled whisper to me. She whispered that a change was whirl winding in my direction.

I entered my office tossing my coat on the desk. I could see my reflection against the tinted office windows. I was quite the successful twenty-two year old. I was built, a muscular man. My muscles the reward for the fruits of effort I had given during years of high school and college Football and Baseball. I was six foot two with vibrant Hunter Green eyes. I had grown into a hunter of the work place. I strived to be the top of my unit. I worked for a sports magazine proof reading the articles just before they passed off for printing. I wanted more though, I wanted to be the man who interviewed the sports teams. I grew restless with sitting over a desk, reading about the sports stars, verses meeting them in person. Though a silent man, in many aspects of the term, I was still a determined man. Arnold Phillip Shortman was a man who got the job done. When I desired something I strived to achieve it until it happened. This work position was just temporary and my goal to interview would be obtained no matter what the price. I had decided no matter what it took; extra hours, picking up other's slack, or taking all the weekend shifts I would be promoted!

So, for the past three weeks I had over worked myself craving the promotion I knew would surly come my way. It was coming my way but not nearly in the form I had anticipated it to appear. I entered the consistent Friday press meeting not anticipating how off beat from the average it would be. Stinky stood sobbing in front of a stunned boss.

"My fiancée done left me!" He wailed in devastation. The boss merely nodded; clearly trying to be sympathetic but with a patients that was running thin. I had grown up with the country boy and sympathy went out towards him. He was a Southern Gentleman who had been prearranged to marry the Southern Bell Lila Sawyer. I frowned to imagine her as the runaway bride she'd become.

" I just can't do nothing right and now my darling Lila done left me!" Stinky wailed. "You can get her back man. It's all about how you act!" My best friend since I could remember Gerald piped up. The two men were a contrast. Stinky was as pale as paper verses Gerald's dark russet complexion. "It's all about word play. It's about how you make a girl feel and how you present your attentions to her." Gerald went on speaking more to the boss since Stinky was lost in a sea of tears. Stinky sniffed his red pigmented eyes burrowing into my Jade ones. "Oh, yeah, until Lila I couldn't keep a gal for more than a week and I am a nice guy! I am just as nice as Arnold, yet, Arnold would get the gal in a day verses me." Stinky insisted and I felt my ivory cheeks fade into a flushed pink at the mention of my name to the boss.

I cleared my throat vigorously. "Uh, Sir, I think Stinky is just upset and that his statement is clouded do to his circumstances." I announced awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. The man I worked for was a plump balding fifty year old man. He beamed at me his false teeth looking rather dull. "Ah, Mr. Shortman you are a humble man. I have seen you work first thing in the morning; seen you also be the last to close up for the evening." He hesitated, his gleam less brown eyes analyzing me. "Listen here, Son this whole ordeal has given me an idea! Do you want a promotion dear boy?" He inquired of me as Gerald and Stinky's head's snapped in my direction. "Well yeah Mr. Ross; I would appreciate a promotion, I could really use the better finances." My words jumbled quickly together tangling themselves over one another.

"Well, listen here kiddo, we're going to put Stinky's theory to the test!" Mr. Ross spoke out earnestly. The room which once held hushed co-workers who'd been speaking amongst themselves now also focused on Arnold. "You will write the article yourself! It will be a how to guide for all the hopeless guys like Stinky out there!" Stinky gave Mr. Ross a dirty look. "You will tell every man who buys our paper the secret to catching a woman. Not just how to catch her but how to win the gal over in ten days! We'll call the article: "How to get a gal in ten days." Mr. Ross threw his fat arms into the air with such ferocity that they jiggled in his suit. " Well I don't know Mr. Ross, I mean I haven't had a date since senior year of high school." My voice was muffled in shyness. "You want that promotion as Sports Article interviewer or not Mr. Shortman? I'm sure there are other men willing and capable of doing the job." Mr. Ross responded dismissively his hand still out stretched to shake mine in agreement for the deal. Reluctantly I shook his hand.

"Man Arnold, agreeing to get a random woman to fall in love in ten days! Now I've seen everything!" Gerald taunted me as we walked into the business dinner. The boss instructed me that at tonight's mixer of corporations I was to find the girl for my article. I doubted I would find her; considering that the room was just stuffed with high society and tedious looking individuals, who were enslaved in their work. "How about her Arnold?" Gerald's enormous hand waved to a petite almost frail looking Asian woman. "No I kind of like them tall so that they can at least be sort of eye level." I responded dismissive. "This is a job promotion! This is not a Notebook love story just pick someone." Gerald snipped at me irritation masked into his deep voice.

Just as Gerald had ordered me to pick a person I spotted her right before my eyes. She was turned around so I couldn't see her face. She wore a Blue silk cocktail dress that clung to her heart-shaped bottom. With her heels she was five eleven a nice height. I'd go talk to her. I snagged two glasses of champagne as I made my way towards her. I could hear her laughing at some joke. Her laughter made me grin. It was a charismatic laugh. Her laughter was loud and stole your attention. She had that kind of laugh that held no shame only pleasure as it tinkled a bell cutting through the air. She tilted her head back and her blonde waves cascaded down her curvaceous body resting just above her heart bottom. If her body was as lovely as a picture it made me starve to see and caress what must be a perfect face.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or, should I walk past a couple more times?" I silently scolded myself for using the corniest pick up line in existence. However, I was pleased with how well my voice was able to masquerade my insecurity. "Well that is cheesier then the Cheese Festival in my home town," She was from the same town as me! Whoever this girl was she came from Hillwood too! "Well, I'll tell you what; if you're as hunky as your voice sounds pal, I'll by pass how clique your word play is." Her voice was adorable to me. Her voice was raspy and spunky yet it held a high pitched feminine tone to it.

"Deal, so why don't you turn around so I can admire that pretty little face of yours," Where was this overly cocky boy coming from? I didn't recognize this dude that was speaking for me. "Crimeony where do you get your pointers from the Geek bait burrow?" she teased but she gave that laugh, that laugh that could pull a thousand more sailors then a siren's call. She spun around and her look of flattery from the flirtation disappeared into one of surprise.

I was surprised too. She was indeed as beautiful as all her other features promised. Her platinum brow furrowed in shock as her already wide sapphire eye opened roundly. Her plump full red lips forming the shape of a perfect O. Her long slender petite manicured hand clasped over her mouth. "Helga?" I asked her stupidly of course she was Helga. The same Helga who had tormented me, healed me, then tormented me all over again. This was more than a job promotion now. Now, this was personal! I would get Helga in ten days. I was not usually spiteful in nature but it was going on over sixteen years of Helga's crap piling on me. Helga broke my heart. I would break her heart in return after ten days. How to get a gal in ten days; more like how to seek revenge in ten days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How to lose a guy in ten days

**Andie**: "Michelle, if the most beautiful woman in the world acted the way you did, any normal guy would still go running in the other direction."

**Michelle**: "No. No guy would go running from you, Andie. You could barf all over him and he'd say, "Do it again."

**Andie**: "Oh, that is both incredibly disgusting and categorically untrue."

The room was dimly lit and wreaked of the essence of high society. There was no one of interest to ever find at these work parties. Choosing to become a business woman paid the bills at night but did not keep the other side of the bed warm. It was a lonely path I had chosen but it had been my choice so I stuck to it. I hadn't dated since my senior year of high school. It's a cold; cold world, Old Gal. I thought to myself bitterly. Love was a merciless tragedy of affairs. Rather than pine for lost loves I enjoyed the work force.

For a twenty two year old woman I was high on the food chain in the writing world. I adored literature even in elementary. I was a highly educated intellect. Wit beyond measure was indeed a man's greatest treasure. Yet, for all my youth's recollection of writing I was a disappointment to myself. I worked for It Gal the most valued magazine in all of New York City. It was admired monthly by billions of women around the United States. Yet, I held no admiration for my carrier with the company.

The articles I wrote were tedious. I wrote what my boss dictated to write. Many of my articles consisted of the following: How to tell if you're a cool tone or warm tone, what nail polishes are in style and It Girl's five steps on how to keep your man in your bed. My writing potential exceeded such mundane and superficial topics. Once, against orders I had written on my point of view when it came to children hunger in America. I almost lost my job for it; except America loved the topic so much, my boss had no choice but to allow me to write a follow up article. She'd kept a tighter leash on me since that article though, sadly I returned to the mundane girlish topics of the company. I was supposed to be a famous journalist; that was the dream. Dreams are born in the brain and die within the heart.

So here I was a young twenty two year old surrounded by petticoats and caviar. The business world was my oyster soon these old goats would die and the next generation would publish the magazines of America. When I took over what was in the press the News Paper and magazines would finally be of face value to read. Helga G. Pataki had never written anything tacky of her own free will. If I had control over the topic then the reader was always guaranteed a 100% good read. I had been busting my butt working overtime knew the day was coming when my boss would choose one of my own personal articles for the magazine. My promotion was any day now I just knew it!

"Helga, Nadine is rather sad," Phoebe whispered in my ear. Phoebe was a petite Asian woman with long raven silk hair. She wore contacts in her light brown eyes verses the glasses from our youth. "Nadine will get over it she's just bugging out." I retorted. Sheena scuffed smartened by my statement. "Helga you can be so insensitive honestly. Nadine just had a break up before the work party, she's a wreck right now!" Sheena scolding in her sings song voice. She wore a dress accessorized with several peace signs. Even in adulthood she was a hippy. "Yeah; yeah Sheena, let's stop gossiping and go comfort her." I snapped feeling a little stung by her retort about my sensitivity. Together the three of us made our way to a corner where Nadine was sobbing into a brunette's shoulder.

"Nadine pull yourself together you are staining my red Vera Wang gown!" Rhonda hissed half-heartedly as she stroked Nadine's bleached hair. I held Nadine's russet toned hands rubbing them gently. "Two break-ups in one week!" Nadine wailed puffy eyed to Phoebe. "Oh, Nadine it happens to the best of us!" Sheena assured her timidly. "I told him I loved him! He said maybe one day he'll love me if it suits him!" Nadine sobbed at her. "Well, honestly Nadine. It was only two weeks love is a potent word for strangers." I said as sensitively as I could. She snapped her head anger seeping through her facial expression. "I can't stand you Helga! You're stunning! If a guy came up to you and you said you were in love right then and there he'd be all yours." Nadine whined. "Oh, yeah right save it for the choir sister. If I did half the nutty stuff you and about a billion other women did I would be lonelier then an old cat lady." I retorted irritated to have my physical beauty referenced like always.

"No, Nadine is right you couldn't lose a man even if you tried. They don't care for brains, face it Helga you're too hot for your intellect to matter." Rhonda insisted. "Phoebe do you hear these three?" I probed Phoebe trying to pry her into the conversation. Phoebe merely nodded her sights set on the other side of the room completely. "In fact, I know how you've been trying to get the boss to take your articles more seriously." Rhonda added and I nodded for her to continue confused by the course the conversation was taking. "I talked with our boss. She adores my fashion segment. You owe me your soul Helga because I got you your promotion!" Rhonda informed me. My azure eyes stared dumbfounded. "You have to write one more article for her and then she'll let you write about anything you want for the December issue." Rhonda spoke wickedly. "All you have to do is reenact all of Nadine and other women's mistakes. You have to write an article of how to lose a guy in ten days!" Rhonda laughed delighted. Sheena, Nadine, and Phoebe looked at us curiously awaiting my response.

"Princess, you got yourself a deal. So whose heart do I have to break?" I tilted my head back laughing. "How about tall, blonde, and gorgeous? He's holding two champagne glasses and headed your way." Nadine teased. Phoebe shook her head uncomfortable. I was in different. "If he's who you guys pick then so be it. First guy to come my way is the guy for my article," I agreed non-sealant. Rhonda just laughed rather malicious. "Unfinished business is always the dirtiest of businesses." Rhonda assured me. I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted as a strong hand wrapped around my shoulder.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or, should I walk past a couple more times?" A charming husky voice pondered behind me. "Well that is cheesier then the Cheese Festival in my home town," I shivered I hadn't been to the festival since I'd broken up with the love of my life. "Well, I'll tell you what; if you're as hunky as your voice sounds pal, I'll by pass how clique your word play is." No matter what I wouldn't hurt my heart again. This guy wouldn't get in and I wouldn't lose my business opportunity.

"Deal, so why don't you turn around so I can admire that pretty little face of yours," His voice had an air of kindness that intermingled with playfulness. He would be fun to know I almost didn't want to lose him in ten days. For the first time since working for It Girl I had found some entertainment something to pause my boredom momentarily. I spun around and my jaw dropped as I was face to face with my ex-boyfriend. I hadn't seen Arnold Shortman in four years. Damn, four years had done Arnold nothing but good. His shaggy hair framed his face, you could tell that when off of work a blue fitted cap rested at the center of his cornflower hair. His wide Emerald eyes glistened with an intensity that even after all this time made me tremble with desire. He was tall I had to gaze up at him admiring his masculine jaw line covered in five o'clock shadow. His body was built much like a Greek God. He was almost fictional in his physical perfection.

I loved him now just as I had before. We were star crossed lovers though. We were a modern day Romeo and Juliet. We would never be together. I couldn't risk my dreams for a relationship that would always plummet to the ground no matter how I felt about said relationship. Rhonda's deal was still on. Break my heart once; shame on you, break my heart twice; shame on me. A million memories flooded the repressed membranes of my mind. Out of my entire memories one flashed before my eyes. I could feel myself practically reliving the memory. I began to recall the break-up. All is fair in love and war. All that's well ends well right? I wasn't so sure anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter needed to be written. I have work and driving classes this week will be very busy. I won't post again until I have a decent amount of responses so if you like this story speak now or forever hold your peace!

Chapter 3

A Morbid Memory

"She wore blue velvet But in my heart there'll always be Precious and warm, a memory through the years;  
and I still can see blue velvet through my tears." Bobby Vinton

The ocean waves crashed against the shore pulling the sand into the tide. The moonlight flowed through her long golden hair. Her pale skin florescent in the moonlight. She was like a siren calling him to dive into the ocean with her. Arnold was apprehensive. He had dated before, but until Helga during their sophomore year he had never known soul defining love. They had the epic romance; a romance that men and woman had died in attempts to find. Their romance was from childhood until they both died. They shared together an everlasting love; a forever love.

Arnold rubbed in his pocket nervously at the little box resting inside. They were young; not even children anymore. It didn't matter though Arnold had always been far beyond his years, he knew he was ready for what he was about to embark on. Again his hand caressed the little box in his pocket his nerves on edge. _Helga, marry me! Helga G. Pataki will you marry me? Mrs. Shortman please say I do! _ The words reeled through his head as if a movie on a continuous rewind. He was terrified Helga had always been embedded in his life. If she said no how was he to live without her? All she had to say was yes and Arnold would drive them to a chapel tonight without a single glance at their past. Moving forward only towards their future.

His eyes half lidded in bliss as he envisioned two blonde children playing in the grass. Though he was merely eighteen he could see in his mind's eye an elderly couple holding hands rocking their chairs on a porch they'd owned most their lives. He knew he could never love another woman even if he dared to try. Arnold knew even after death that they'd been together for so long that he wanted to be laid beside her in eternal rest. Helga would always be Arnold's everything. As long as Arnold had a heart whether he willed it to or not it would always reserve itself for Helga solely. Helga's love was a feverous fire. Her love was intense devouring and consuming its pry in intensity and ferocity. Arnold's expression of love was more discrete but engulfed his pry ensnaring them in his warmth forever. Arnold's love was the flickering of a steady flame; intensely warm but still in a sense contained.

She tilted her head back laughing at something she had pondered to herself. Arnold wrapped his arms around her as her blue velvet dress soaked his bare chest. Their bodies were tightly entwined and as she shivered his mind traveled back to all his boyhood fantasies. He had never admitted it but always his fantasy consisted only of her. "What's going on in that pretty little blonde head of yours?" Arnold hissed in her neck pleased as his soon to be bride shook under his grasp. "Oh, it's stupid I can't say." Helga answered as she intertwined her hands with Arnold's own pair. "We 'ave Vays of making you talk!" Arnold jeered in a Russian spy accent. As he spoke he began to kiss from behind her ear down to her shoulder. She moaned softly trying to suppress it. Arnold spun her around to look into her eyes. Helga was always guarded but her eyes were the portal into her soul.

"You're so beautiful." Arnold sighed in amazement lost at sea within her ocean pool of eyes. Her eyes were a dark azure darker then the bluest Caribbean Sea. The portal to her soul through her eyes was deeper then the lowest depths of the ocean. She quivered under the glare of his emerald eyes that hardened in their analytical disposition. He wanted to forever remember her this way. Arnold wanted to remember her gorgeous blue velvet dress ruined by all the salt water. Remember her platinum waves cascading untidy across her face; remember as her cream skin flushed the shade of rose, as he removed the hair from her cheeks. She was ravishing, after all she'd been through in her life she deserved a good man like himself. She deserved a man who would cherish her and remind her of her beauty inside and out every day for all their days. He deserved someone to give his tender heart to, someone who deserved his love, someone like her.

"What were you thinking Helga?" Arnold prodded her holding her in a tight embrace. Their faces pressed nose to nose their eyes burrowing into each other's very being. "I was thinking how much I love you." She sobbed and Arnold could not comprehend why love would bring someone to misery. She cried with such heart ache it confused him. He didn't register what he was doing he crushed his lips on her plush pink pair starving for her happiness to return. Something inside of Arnold died every time she cried as if their existence was one in the same. If she bled he would surely bleed out as well.

He slid his tongue grazing her lips lightly asking permission to enter. She allowed him entrance and their tongues danced feverously synchronized in a passionate entanglement of an oral Ballet. Arnold tilted Helga back leaning her towards the sand as he began to spin her around twirling her. "What are you doing?" The laugh Arnold lived for returning. "I'm dancing on the beach with my beloved what does it look like I'm doing?" Arnold teased and Helga giggled which was a rarity. It was building to a climax any minute now he'd fall to his knee and insist on her hand in marriage.

"There's no music." Helga stated blatantly. She was always one to be blunt.

There's no music." Arnold agreed, "So we'll make our own music." He added.

"How do you propose we do that Arnold?" She responded sarcastically, but still permitted him

To twirl her across the sand their bare feet sinking in it. "She wore blue velvet. Bluer then velvet was the night. Softer then satin was the light from the stars." Helga sighed. "Bobby Vinton, I knew you were a man of fine tastes. I love this song." She sighed as Arnold continued to sway her gliding themselves across the shoreline. "She wore blue velvet. Bluer then velvet were her eyes. Warmer then May her tender sighs, love was ours." Arnold sang into her ear. They continued to dance their bodies pressing closer and closer in desire. "Take me now Casanova." She hissed. "If I take you can I keep you?" Arnold hissed back. Her eyes grew teary again. So, Arnold did as he was told. Right there under the stars in the freezing ocean waters he shared the burning flame of young lovers; right there with nothing but the crashing waves to accompany their sounds, Arnold shared his first time with the girl who had been his first for everything. She was his everything.

They both laid in the sand watching the sun rise in a comfortable silence. It was now or never. What better way to end a perfect evening with an even brighter promise for tomorrow? He took the little box out of his hands as Helga rose to her feet to scoop her heels from the sand. His mouth was dry in nervousness but the box was out and Helga was turning around. Now or never Arnold decided bravely.

"Helga, you were the first girl I ever met. I remember that day it was raining you wore a pink bow that matched your pants." She stared at Arnold in bewilderment speechless. "Then we got a little older and being the hard head you are; rather than admit your feelings, you did the classic childhood teasing. I ignored it but I knew even then something about you kept me around. I knew I felt something that I wasn't ready to feel so I neglected the emotion." She was still shocked into silence. "We got into Jr. High and you dropped the teasing. We dated other people but we both knew who we really wanted. Friends can't just be friends at some point they fall in love." Arnold paused still not on his knee but clasping her fingers. "You were the first girl I met, first girl I kissed, and my first date." They both laughed remembering Cecile and their first Valentine's Day. "You were my first steady girlfriend, my first time now, and my first for everything in life." Arnold dropped to his knee and Helga began to cry what Arnold assumed were tears of joy. "You are my first Helga G. Pataki. Now, I want you to be more then my first, be my last Helga. Will you be my everything? Will you be Mrs. Shortman? Helga will you Mary me?" Arnold spoke out every syllable amplifying the depths of his love to her.

"Never make anyone your everything. Once that person is gone you will be left with nothing." Tears cascaded down her cream complexion the water reflecting off the sun glistening. "Arnold Olga offered to pay for my education. I am going to university in order to get my writing and journalism degrees. I've wanted to tell you all night but everything felt so right; everything was just so perfect, I'm sorry I should have told you." She continued crying but Arnold felt an intense emotion boiling under the surface of his skin. He thought about it then finally put a name to his feeling. Helga would indeed always be his first in everything; for the first time, Arnold felt what it was to truly hate someone. Love and hate were powerful emotions only breaths away from one another.

Helga's eyes flitted momentarily on the ring that Arnold had saved up for all senior year. It had taken all his yearly pay checks to buy the ring. She merely gave a glance at the object Arnold had struggled to hard to obtain for her. "No, Arnold I will not marry you. Every story has an ending this is ours. I'm sorry for the tragedy I have always been in your otherwise peaceful life. Please, forgive me for all my torments. I am nothing but destruction and kayos it's who I am whether I want to be or not. I'm freeing you from the burden that is I. They say misery loves company; but Arnold I love you far more than that. I'm releasing you to search for a happier life a better more deserving bride. Arnold Phillip Shortman, You will be my last heart ache, I will never see you again so much as I live!" With that Helga turned and walked away. He knew he should chase after her but his heart was crushing inside its self. He was feeling his first heart break. He held the ring in his hands glaring at it focusing his rage on it. "And I can still see blue velvet through my tears." Arnold sang to himself spitefully as he allowed himself to cry his salty tears sinking into the ocean waters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fatal Attraction

"All great lovers are articulate, and verbal seduction is the surest road to actual seduction." - Marya Mannes

The room was unbearable squelching me in its heat. It had to be just me who felt this burning discomfort. Only I seemed to feel stuffy and suffocated. Everyone else carried on with their conversations men and women in gowns and petticoats alike. Yes, it was definitely only I turning into chard dust from the awkwardness of my predicament. It wasn't everyday if even any day that a lost love came stumbling back into your life. Even more unusual was that once that so called lover returned that you would have a bet to lose him all over again. He had made it clear over the years however that he had no interest in sparking things up again. Actions speak louder than words and Arnold's actions made it damn clear that Helga was a thing of the past. That was until he'd approached me now. I wouldn't over analyze it instead I'd do what Helga Pataki always did. I would get the job done as always; I never lost, ever, especially in a business investment. Rhonda wanted me to fail; I knew this by the boy she'd chosen for our bet. Let her think she's won for now; all is well that ends well.

Arnold broke the silence with his deep husky voice. "Bored Helga?" He pondered inquisitively. "Very much so, business is always tedious wouldn't you agree?" I answered indifferently. "Hungry?" Arnold asked taking my hand and wrapping it over his massive one. "Indefinitely, starving in fact." I added leaning towards him noticing as my scent wafted into his nose. He could never resist the scent of wild flowers; my trademark smell. "Then, how about you and I play hooky? I know this little pub down the road so how about I buy you a drink? Catch up, for old times' sake?" His Emerald eyes glistened with an earthy strength. His eyes half lidded as he exposed a toothy grin. His teeth were as white as winter snow's first fall. When he gave me that signature smile I could never deny him. "After you then I suppose." With that he extended his massive arm and I wrapped my slender arm around it. He was definitely all man and as I turned away I could hear Nadine hooting and whistling behind us.

He led me to a chrome blue Harley. "Allow me to introduce you to my leading lady. Her name is Pearl and she knows how to ride." Arnold joked as he extended his arms waving them impressively towards Pearl. I was impressed with his motorcycle it was obviously new and taken well care of. Arnold always took good care of anything or anyone who crossed his path. I was about to swing my heeled foot over to straddle the seat when Arnold laid his hand over my shoulder. "Safety first. Here I keep a spare helmet with me." With that he tossed a wide white round helmet. "It'll ruin my hair!" I complained as he persisted pushing the helmet towards me. "Alright; Alright!" I snapped. With that I crammed the helmet smashing down my blonde hair.

Loosely I wrapped my arms around him and he chortled. Arnold had a good natured laugh. He had the sort of laugh that was infectious. A laugh that made others joins in the fun as well. As he continued to laugh I couldn't help but do it too. For a few minutes we merely laughed together. It was nice to just relieve all the tensions from life, exceedingly healing. People walked past us like we were maniacs but it didn't matter too lost in our release from all the laughter.

"Why did you start laughing anyway?" I asked clutching my sides. "I laughed because you're always so hazardously guarded Helga. I mean instead of bravely being close to me you would risk falling off the bike into an all impending doom. Just because I'm capable of reading a book doesn't mean I comprehend the content." I knew when he said book he was comparing myself. Arnold had answered my question airily and casually yet it sunk into my thoughts deeply. "Listen here football head if I wanted a melodramatic false reading of myself I'd pay a shrink got it?" My voice was comical but an air of menace clung to it. "Wow haven't heard that nick-name in over a decade. Whatever you say Helga!" with that Arnold chuckled again revving the engine to life.

I clung to him wrapping my body against his back. As he drove I could feel every muscle tightening and loosening. The wind was biting my hands bitterly so I slid them under Arnold's jacket as he shivered in response. I felt his six pack spasm tighter my touch causing him tension. The wind whipped my hair in the breeze and I felt complete freedom. It was exhilarating as Arnold boldly cut through cars and lanes. I felt like a teenager again leaving our responsibilities with such wild abandon! It was thrilling and I felt secure wrapped around Arnold. How could something be so dangerous yet feel so safe? I wasn't sure but there was always something that was playing it safe when it comes to him.

"Here it is." Arnold beamed. It was a sports bar and majority of woman would have thought it as a bland date idea but not me. I wasn't amongst the majority. I enjoyed wrestling, football, and especially baseball. In my girlhood I was a tomboy but he knew this; he knew everything of my past, yet knew nothing of the present. I realized that it had been so long that Rhonda might as well of picked a stranger; for all I knew of him now Arnold was a stranger. Two strangers, one who was of purity and good intent; the other preparing for personal gain and conquest. These next ten days should be interesting let the games begin!

"Have you caught the last game? Well, I guess with your new outlook probably not huh?" Arnold said as he held the door open. My heels clicked loudly against the concrete as I made my way into the bar. "What do you mean my outlook bucko?" He irritated me with his know it all disposition at times. "I read your articles from time to time. Ms. Umpire has traded her baseball gloves for a tube of Lipstick. Articles about clean cover-up and not using box dye." Arnold teased as he poked my rib just below my bosom. "I know more about this game then you do guarantee. Did you read my political article about hunger? Face it Arnold I'm perfect a taste of feminist, spiced with sportiness, sprinkled with unquestionable sexuality. I am a woman of confidence and power. Can Mr. Goodie good handle a woman like me?" I leaned my face towards his peering up. I could smell his breath. His breath smelt just as it always had his entire life. The smell of big red wafted my senses pleasingly. Only fools fall in love I had to remind myself.

We took a seat at the back of the bar. As we ate we made bets taking shots for each score the opposing team made. It was as if we'd never broken up. People looked at us with approving smiles assuming we were an old couple. My heart sank an anchor weighing me down in dismay. Had I sacrificed just one last time what would my life be like? I had always given myself completely to Arnold given up anything just to see him smile wasn't that love? What about self love though? Was it wrong to appreciate my capabilities? Was it wrong that I chose my education over a high school romance? If I hadn't chosen business over pleasure would I have been coming to this bar every weekend sharing a round of drinks with my dreamy husband? These questions anchored me silently to my chair. I swore to myself not to think about it anymore for the rest of the night; better yet not to think of it so long as I lived. It's over!

"Do you think all is fair in love and war?" I demanded of him my buzz boarder lining towards wasted. Arnold cocked his head back and the sensual scent of cologne and whiskey encircled around our booth. He wrapped his hand behind his neck rubbing thoughtfully. "Yes, I do think so." He flashed me that sweet charming smile of his. "Good answer." I approved. "Good questions." Arnold reasoned. His response was all the fuel I needed to unburden my conscious. This was a war and I was in it to win it. The bet was in full swing and I would win. It's your will against my will and I will win!

"I can't drive you home. I need to sober up a bit. How about I walk you back to my place its close. Then from my pad I'll call you a cab. What say you Blondie?" Arnold slurred slightly. I had never seen him drunk before. My curiosity enticed me. He would be like any other man a sloppy pig all over me on the way home I was sure of it. I needed him to be a sloppy jerk in order to ease my conscious a little more. I agreed to him walking me to his house.

Wow the sky is clear you can see every star!" I crooned in amazement as he held the door to the outside world for me. "Thank you," I told him; he brushed it off as if it was nonsense, no matter how smashed you were, not to do things such as holding the door open for a lady. "Blue always flattered you the color matched the complexity and depths of your blue eyes." I peered up at him and his ivory skin stained a flushing shade of champagne. "That's rather deep for a first date." I brushed off the compliment ignoring how just his presence made my heart skip a beat as if I had just snorted a line of cocaine. He silently took my hand and I squeezed it. I had forgotten how captivating he was to the very fiber of my existence. We listened to the hollow echo of our feet tapping as Arnold led the way in a silent comradeship.

We got back to his place. It was a nice bachelor's pad. It wasn't unkempt like most bachelors' pads. It was a comfortable flat with a balcony. It was decorated with paintings and family photographs. Lavish plush furniture built up the living room and there was a guest room beside what was clearly his bedroom. A nice first apartment that housed a nice guy who led a nice life. I was such a wildebeest a disgusting monster. I accepted myself for what I was.

"Can I keep you?" Arnold asked but it was heavily lidded with a brittle resentment. We were wasted. "I'm gone like the wind baby, it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. I always slip through the fingers." We glared at one another from across the room. "You've been caught before. You're like a bird you always fly away. Yet, somehow you always end up right back in my cage of passion. They say if something loves you release it; if it comes back then it's yours. You're my free bird and babe you flew back." Arnold ran his fingers through my hair he was always gentle yet he held such masculine power and pride in himself. I wanted someone to want me; someone to keep me. More like I need him to want me; needed him to be my keeper like he'd been since the melancholy day in the rain. Finder keeper looser weepers.

"You could always lie with your words but your boy betrays you Helga." Arnold whispered in my ear as he lightly pressed me against the hall way wall. He lifted me into his arms pinning me against the wall my legs open wrapped around his waist. "You want me. I'm the sugar to your spice, the nice to your naughty, and the ying to your yang." He said into my neck chocking me in the pleasant scent of big red. "Oh, Arnold I missed you." I moaned trying to reign in my hormones. My hormones screamed to hell with Rhonda's bet to hell with my job even!

"Can I keep you Helga?" Arnold spoke his lips tickling as they brushed ever gracefully against my own. He wasn't kissing me merely just talking allowing my lips to acknowledge the movements of his words. "Oh, Arnold." I wanted; my brain shutting down.

He inhaled deeply before crashing his lips against mine. We tasted of Jack Daniels and long neglected wanting. My hands dug into his back scratching and tarring at his shirt. Our bodies began to press tightly against each other as we wriggled one individual pressing just right or turning right on queue. We were teasing and taunting one another waiting to see who would crumble under the need that was growing warmer and warmer between us. Finally I had enough I shoved him away from my body and he obliged. He staggered away from me seemingly stunned by his own lack of chivalry.

"Call the cab!" I demanded and he obeyed. We sat in silence until it came. "Why would you do this Arnold?" I Demanded. "I guess a drunk man does and says what the sober man wishes to say and do." He spoke shamefully. "See you around Arnold." I slipped my number under his phonebook. I had scribbled my number on the bar receipt. I got in my cab consumed and overwhelmed by all my feelings from the encounter. Now, I was still in the game but I wasn't so sure if I wouldn't throw in the towel. This was going to be the most athletic effort I'd ever put into a sport; the sport of playing the field. It was going to be a long and intriguing ten days and when everything was said and done I wasn't so sure I would win at my own sport anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of my readers! Especially Neptune for your loyalty to every one of my fics I truly appreciate it. I have been working a lot lately and other tasks but I have not forgotten this fan fics long as others have still recalled it too. Happy readings! Love your writer Ashlee!

Chapter 5

Take me to your best friend's house

"Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't..." – Group Love(tongue tied)

The sun blazed painfully bright throughout my flat. I burrowed further into my bedding. Most people who lived alone in an apartment would be alarmed by curtains randomly flinging themselves open. I wasn't though because only one other person had the combination to get into my house. I felt someone plop themselves above the covers. "You know you do have your own place why not go visit it? I'm sure it's been so long that dust mites call it home now more than you would." I scolded my voice groggy from the unbearable hangover; it was for this reason solely that I rarely indulged in more than a drink or two. I wondered if I could retire to live in these blankets forever. There was no way I was facing the insane reality my life always became because of Helga. I groaned because I already knew my intruder would never allow me to rot away in my covers.

"Oh man; oh man! My man Arnold! We are Bro-mates man!" I just grunted at Gerald's term for male soul brothers. "Same day you re-connect with your dream gal I find mine again too!" Gerald's deep voice stabbed my skull agonizingly. "So turns out that girl I pointed to before you picked your regular was Phoebe! Can you believe it Phoebe?" I merely grunted again and that seemed to be response enough for him. "Phoebe is single and she wants to go out a few times see if we still got that special something from old school days!" I smiled under the covers Gerald was my bro and his happiness was mine as well. I could hear the love seeping from his voice. It had always been a sure thing to anyone with eyes and Phoebe and Gerald fit together just right.

"To save you from the gushy crap I'm going to skip to my point." Gerald's voice was loud and hyper in all his excitement. Right about now I was considering crawling to my medicine cabinet for ear plugs. "Point being, get up make some coffee. Get ready for tonight. You and I are going to Phoebe's house opening party tonight. I will not have my wing man looking like a bum!" Gerald clapped his hands for me to rise out of bed. I growled at him in an unfriendly manner. "Go home Gerald. Call me about the party in the morning." I groggily demanded. "Mm, mm, mm. same as always, you got it bad for that Helga Pataki." I didn't have to see Gerald to know he was shaking his head back and forth. Sometimes it was annoying sharing a Bromance for as long as we had. You always were in sync with each other even when you rather not be.

"See Arnold, the boss's bet works out perfect. Not only are you getting a girl in ten days but she's hot and you love her!" I had yet to share my personal plan of roasting Helga with Gerald yet. Gerald always called me out on my crap and I knew this time would be no different. He was my best friend I had to tell.

"I'm getting her in ten days not keeping her Gerald." It surprised myself how I could say something so cruel with my average kind approachable tone. Gerald ripped the covers off my head. Grudgingly, I stared at his tall House Party hair cut which our entire lives never changed. I could feel his amber eyes staring darkly at me. "You would let pride; an emotion that until now you otherwise ignore, get in the way of true love?" Gerald demanded clearly aggravated with my out of character attitude. "Nice guys finish last," I replied, "I'll be damned if I do what I've been doing since I was three. I refuse to finish last in the race with Helga Pataki yet again! That she-devil has been tormenting me since Pre-school! Screw that girl!" I shouted and my head began ringing from my own shouts. "Don't say screw that girl; when you know you love that girl!" Gerald countered. I shoved my head into the pillow yelling at the top of my lungs into it. Gerald was calmly quiet as if I wasn't losing my marbles.

"Arnold intentionally doing something almost downright evil; now I've seen everything." Gerald tusked at me. "She didn't think it was so evil when she curb stomped my heart and practically spit on our would be wedding ring." I defended myself my voice back to its usual mellowness. "Man, you're always so rational why is Helga the one thing you can't be rational about, even when you need to be?" He paused, "I admit her break-up methods are pretty foul. She left for her education to prove herself to her family and to her own self." Once they'd first started dating, Gerald and Helga had built a comradeship that over the years by the way he was talking hadn't died out, even after she dumped me. "It shouldn't of mattered she was perfect to me and that's what counts." I was hurting, talking about everything was like picking and opening up a scab.

"Arnold, you're logical stop feeling and start thinking. If she'd have said yes knowing she'd given up a carrier she'd have learned to resent maybe even hate you! What's done is done! She's got her degree and you've got yours now is the time to start over!" Gerald tapped my forehead with his index finger as if to pound the logic into my brain. "I guess I've just been passive and forgiven for so long I've ran out of the ammo to continue this way." I disregarded logic my heart was weighing me down to my covers more so then my throbbing head. "I could care less if I ever see her again. She's always hurts more then she heals me!" He called me out on being irrational; well love is irrational!

"Just take a shower man, you stink of stale booze and inequitable love." Gerald tugged me to my feet and I obliged. I took a long shower as I overheard Gerald talking on my phone to Phoebe and blaring my stereo half-way into their conversation. Maybe I could sit and think about my life for a while well I showered? There was no point Helga always got me into shenanigans. Last time I had tried to scorn her was the fourth grade. It was April fools and she'd pulled a horrid prank on me. Even as an adult woman Helga was always the prankster. Maybe it just came with the characteristics of being an Aries? I was so enraged with Helga I decided I would get her back somehow. I gave her a box that shined a light in her eyes and made her blind; or so I thought. I had nurtured her until I discovered that Helga had been faking almost the entire time. I laughed to myself. Hopefully as adults she wouldn't fool me once more.

I decided to wear a red plaid shirt that clung to my biceps. Underneath the shirt was a blue wife beater followed by my loose fitting blue jean skinnies. I topped off my look with my favorite fitted blue cap my shaggy unruly blonde hair flipping up around my baseball cap. I brushed the lint off my blue high top Converse. I glanced myself over once before heading out the door to meet Gerald in his huge Suburban. "Dressed to impress." Gerald approved extending out his hand. I shook his hand in synchronization; we shared our secret handshake, we'd done it almost habitually since childhood.

It was cloudy outside and rain was coming. I silently patted myself on the back for remembering an umbrella. Personally I took pleasure in rain fall. When it rained it was a cleansing of the Earth all its flaws washing away in the cloud water. When the sun shone through the grey pustule of clouds it carried a promise with it. It was the promise that as the ground dried the storm was over. The Earth dried out fresher then it had been to begin with. As it rained the weather did a similar act for my spiritual growth. As it rained I would look out my window and consider my woes; by the time it stopped I would have created a clean slate for every conflict in my existence at the time of the down pour.

There were blue and silver balloons outside the front door of Phoebe's three story house. Phoebe was a registered nurse and her room mates Gerald told me were also well off. The yard had perfectly trimmed grass as we walked up the cobbled path towards the two large glass paned doors. The front door was already open as what appeared to be a raging adult party of over a thousand people. I could already envision Phoebe chasing people around with coasters and scrubbing the messes consistently as they were made. I smiled to myself because if I saw it I knew it wouldn't be long before I took the time to help her out with all the overwhelming tasks of throwing such a party.

We entered the house and were greeted by the thunderous blare of stereo music striking every corner of the house. Phoebe was sure enough scrubbing her built in bar counter. I went to help her but Gerald nodded to imply that he had it under control. So I began to explore the house. The staircase was made of ivory and it spiraled in elaborate circle to the several different floors. An angel began to ascend down from the ivory steps. Many men all around me jolted me to reality as they began to cat call the girl and whistle. She was pretty as a picture. She wore a tight hot pink heart shaped party dress that extenuated her already pleasantly proportioned bosom. Her three inch high heels flattered her slender legs that matched the shading of the stair well. Her platinum hair shined vibrantly from the lighting as ironed curls cascaded down her slender spine. Atop her head a bright large pink bow wrapped around as a head band. Pink had always been this angel's color.

"Man, I would love to break a piece off that cookie." An obnoxious looking guy laughed. "Yeah that's a fine piece of tail!" Another man agreed. "Wonder if she's got weak knees I think I'll go over there and find out now." The last one said forcefully and it was more then I could tolerate. I put my hand on his shoulder aggressively I had a foot on him and he peered up at me. "Is she yours or something?" He demanded. "No, but I know she's classy and I won't listen to a bunch of low life punks down grade her like that." I explained through my teeth. With that I shoved the guy into another random jerk. With that I held my head high as I made my way over towards her. She smiled in surprise to see me but took the hand I extended to escort her with.

"Fancy seeing you here Helga." I said; I wasn't too surprised though after all she was just as close to Phoebe as I was Gerald. "I live here Arnold." She responded as if it were the obvious. "Looks like you've won this round of where's Waldo." She smiled and her smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds. It was such a rarity that this woman ever smiled genuinely but when she did she lifted the heart of whoever the smile was towards, which in this case, was myself. "I spy with my eye an angel in my sight." I could write a book of cheesy pick-up lines but to my surprise Helga blushed turning her face shyly away. We just had a way with words when it came to talking to each other. I remembered how for fourteen years she had been my soul mate in every sense of the word. What had happened to us? She was my best friend once. Hell, she'd even been my bully! Now, she was simply a stranger.

"So, lead the way hair boy." She said easily recovering from my compliment. "Still the same old Helga." I mumbled and she easily ignored the statement. I was grateful that she chose not to bring up last night. I wouldn't have been able to explain myself if she had. I felt the need to prove I wasn't like that group of jerks on the stairwell. I wanted to show her that last night was just out of character. I would be a gentleman even if Helga decided through the night to revert to her childish bully methods. She hadn't done so since freshman year of high school but she was reverting to her nick names as a security blanket. When it came to Helga Pataki it was best to always be on your toes.

"We're on the dance floor just in time for the tango." I chuckle and she laughs too. I go to lightly pull her to the dance floor but she scoots away from me. "Don't worry my friend, you're in good hands." I assure her pressing my nose lightly to her own. "You're not going to toss me into a pool at the end of this are you?" Helga raises her brow. No when everything was said and done I would get a more intricate and tasteful revenge. I has a subtle way of working at things verses the in your face brutality most used as a technique. Even my April's Fools day revenge had been well plotted. Rarely was I a schemer but when I schemed I worked full hardy at my plot.

We tangoed together the entire dance floor our stage. Every couple stopped to stare at us intrigued. It was serene until an obnoxious voice interrupted. "Heart breaker over here!" He shouted and I was taken aback how did he know what Helga had done to me? "I dumped your sorry keaster but I couldn't consider it dumped since I never considered it dating you!" I looked as the brawny guy's heart seemed to shatter to the floor. I recognized the look when it came to her all too well.

"Weren't dating huh? I spent 600 bucks to get you front row center at a Yankee's game!" He hollered. "Yeah well I sacrificed having to smell your cheap cologne all evening!" She hollered back as the room began to surround the three of us with nosy interest. "Hey pal she didn't break your heart! She used me for a hockey game saw the show and then never gave me a call back!" Another man shouted. I shook my head none of these guys knew what it meant to be hurt by someone. I almost wish I was as dense as they were. I almost wanted to shout myself. Tell them try having her torment you every day of your life for ten years brutally lashing out; make you fall in love with her hard head then after fifteen years leave and stand you up holding a wedding ring like a chump!

"Well of course I said yes it was a Red Wings game!" She hollered as if it made it tolerable for the guy to be rejected after wards. "You know you loved me!" He countered and Helga fell to hysterics in laughter. "Love? Oh, I loved you did I?" She titled her head her curls bouncing as she approached him. "Of course. You said and I quote. "Tickets to the Red Wings I could love a guy like that! Red Wings is the best!" He heightened his voice to mock her raspy feminine tone. "I said could bucko not do. Man, men can be such lamebrains!" She hollered. Suddenly the guy grabbed her pinning her to face him. I was about to rage when the sound of a fist connecting with skin echoed. Helga had punched the guy so hard he'd fallen back. She began to storm off as the other guy grabbed her hand pulling her back into the sights of the stunned crowd.

"Did you ever love me? Did you ever love anyone?" He shouted into her face she didn't flinch in the slightest. "Crimony! Aren't girls the ones supposed to be all sappy and lovey dovey? "Yeah, I did love someone once." She put empathizes on did as she ruefully glared at me. With that she stomped her heel on the man's foot before storming off enraged to the point that if you touched her steam would probably rise from her skin.

I chased after her shoving the guy on the ground as the crowd gasped as one unit. I raced after her as she ran out the front door. I snatched up my umbrella as the down pour heightened. I caught up to her and her eyes were red; with all the water it was the only indication that she was crying. "Get away from me Arnold!" she screamed in my face. "I like your bow because it's pink like your dress." Her eyes glossed over as thunder cracked over head. It was almost as if my words had dragged her to a faraway place; lugged her to a memory once forgotten.

"Shut up just go away Arnold!" She screamed again. Again I ignored her and placed my umbrella over her head. "Why are you always so nice to me? Even when I'm cruel and unjust you are always kind and just." My stomach turned knowing what I would do in ten days. I pushed all thoughts of the future aside ten days from now; was ten days from now. What I needed to do now was focus on today. "Come on its cold lets go back." I insisted tenderly tugging her wrist. We were pressed against each other trying to shelter ourselves from the storm coming. "No, I'm not going to go back there and be braided by a bunch of want to be exes when I'm already dealing with one actual ex badgering me right now!" Helga scowled. "Helga will you come back to my place for a movie date?" I blurted it out stupidly. In high school every weekend Helga would come to my old run down boarding house for a movie date. We would watch all our favorite movies, play catch, and cuddle. It was our ritual even before we started dating in junior high just as friends; given the cuddling in junior high only happened on days like today when it was actually cold enough for it.

"Sure, as long as you order take-out." Helga obliged and I put my shoulder around her attempting to shield her from the cold. We entered my flat as the storm became unbearable and it was apparent given the weather there would be no take-out. As my brain registered I couldn't order take out I also realized Helga would have to stay the night! Hormonal thoughts slammed to the surface of my thought process. I pushed those thoughts back it was already a given that I couldn't help but always be attracted to her.

"Looks like I'm cooking dinner." I announced chopping green peppers. "I don't know about you but enchiladas are my favorite." I began cooking and Helga did too. We chattered all through making and eating dinner mostly about funny stories during our childhood. Many times both joining forces to tease our best friends about their parts in our childhood stories. It never got boring because when one would finish a story the other would remember another time shared. We shared a lot of old times to entertain us through the storm.

"So I'm dreaming during our kid field trip to the Opera and I send Ruth McDowell straight to the cellars and take her place as Mary Carmon! Then after only like three minutes decide I love Curly instead; so you and Curly fight to the death for me and I decide to love you again." Helga told me her childhood dream and we both shared a round of laughter. "I had a dream once that your name was Hilda and I liked you liked you hardcore but you were into my weirdo cousin Arnie." I explained and we both laughed as Helga rested her head in my lap smiling. I lean over her to my coffee table using chop sticks to eat my enchilada. We decided since we couldn't have Chinese takeout that we would entertain ourselves by trying to eat Mexican food with chop sticks. It was tasks like these that always bonded us and simple deeds always seemed to bring us back together and even make us fall all over again.

I would not fall back in love with Helga. I could not fall back in love with Helga. Loving Helga meant an equal amount of heartache. Even as a boy I knew loving Helga would be trouble. I had repressed my feelings so deeply to avoid the dangers of loving her. As a boy the only time my true feelings seemed to shine through to me was within dreams and good deeds. I was a smart kid but an ignorant adult. The man in me forewarned that Helga Pataki was rough around the edges. The boy in me scolded his never ending continuous speech: I just know it's an act that Helga isn't that bad in fact deep down she's nothing but wholesome goodness. I wanted to smack that boy into silence. He was obviously far enough in the past to forget how Helga had screwed us over royally. Yet in the corner confines of my mind both the boy in me and the man lingered to the memory of that ring. Had she said yes could every night have been as happy as tonight? I buried the thought with ease because the truth was she said no; I would never know what yes would have meant. Should have, could have, and would have.

She was as light as a feather as she openly walked into my bed the thunder clashing and flickering light across my bedroom as she slithered into my covers patting the bed beside her. I joined her as she pulled the sheets back for me. I wrapped my arms around her. Though she was stunning I had no sexual desire. All I wanted was to hold her and have her physically with me. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. "Can we sleep now? Holding each other forgets yesterday or any plots for tomorrow. Let us be in love tonight?" Helga crooned in my ear and I didn't have a choice. My heart had already given her the answer she always sought from me. To Elementary until we both died we would only belong to each other that were certain. What was uncertain is if we could except this fact or deny it. "Can I keep you?" I whispered. As always there was no response as I was responded with light snores in my ear. "What to do with a problem like Helga?" I sighed, lightly pressing my lips to her forehead. "Goodnight Helga." With that I leaned my nose into her hair surrounded in the scent of wild flowers. The storm carried out worse than ever before; I slept better than I had ever before in her arms.


End file.
